Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure are related to an image scanner, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium for detecting document edge positions.
Related Art
An image scanner has been known that is configured to extract an intended image representing a document sheet from an image scanned by a line image sensor. Specifically, the known image scanner may refer to a plurality of pixels of each line included in the scanned image in sequence from one end (e.g., a left end) to another (e.g., a right end) in a main scanning direction and detect pixel positions where a pixel color sharply changes from white to black or from black to white. Thereby, the image scanner may identify pixel positions corresponding to four sides of the sheet, and for instance, may detect a skew and a size of the sheet.